Love, Heartbreak and Werewolves
by ChristieMariex3
Summary: Jade usually spends her time wondering about her ex-best friend Seth. But she discovers all the night after a party, but when she should hate and laoth him, Jade discovers how much she really loves him
1. The Very Beginning

_Love, Heartbreak, and Werewolves_

**Chapter 1**

My alarm woke me up at 6:30 am. It always takes so much effort to get up. I got up a bit too quickly and fell back onto the bed. This wasn't helping. My phone buzzed on my dresser. It was Jaimee Reed, my best friend.

"Hello?" I croaked.

"Get up!" she shouted.

I laughed as my ear rang, "Okay, okay."

Jaimee was my usual wake up call really. She put the phone down and I managed to drag myself out of bed to my mirror and brush my hair. I straightened it, put my mascara on, got my bag sorted and went downstairs for breakfast. Someone knocked on the door. Never any peace these days. I smirked. One hand holding my bowl of cereal and my phone in the other, I opened the door with my elbow. It was Logan Cooper, one of my three best friends. He walked in and smiled, "Want some help?"

I sighed with relief, "please."

He laughed and got my things together whilst I was brushing my teeth.

"Thanks, Logan" I said grabbing my bag and blazer. I kissed my mum, Breanna on the cheek before shouting, "See you later!" to my dad, Brady and closing the door behind us. I hated the school uniform but not like any of us had a choice. As Logan and I walked I wondered what today had in store for me today? What would go wrong today? Oh, and by the way, I'm Jade. Jade Marie Best. I was in my own little world when Logan's shouting inturupted my day dreams.

"Caleb! Jaimee!" he called.

Caleb Davis was the last of the three. We always met them halfway to the school every morning.

Caleb put his arm over my shoulder, "Awh your birthday Saturday. My little baby's growing up" he laughed pinching my cheek like my nan used to. I couldn't resist smiling but still groaned, "dont remind me."

Jaimee laughed "You're only 16. It's a little young to be worrying over growing old just yet."

"Suppose" I shrugged. I knew though that we would always stick together no matter what happened. They were my bestest and closest friends who will always be there for me.

We got to the school just in time for the bell to go for registration. It was always cold where we lived in Michigan but you learn to live with it.

Jaimee and I were in the same form class whilst Caleb and Logan were in another. As we sat down Seth Anderson and his friends, Luke Taylor, Riley Burns and Caitlin Lopez walked in. I smiled. He smiled back and I just felt all the blood rush to my cheeks and felt like my heart melted.

"You have got to get over him" Jaimee laughed.

"I have" I replied snapping out of it.

She smirked, "Course you have."

I never fully understood Seth. We used to be really close and Caitlin used to be one of us but day by day they started changing and we haven't talked since. Seth and his friends usually kept themselves to themselves really. Never found out why but still intend to.


	2. The Party

**Chapter 2**

We had a normal day so lessons came next of course. I looked at my timetable. First on a tuesday I had ... biology. Awh, crap. Our biology teacher had always put Seth and I next to eachother after Seth's friend Riley told her that Seth and I had a crush on eachother. Ooh I could have killed him for that. But fair play Riley was pretty cool. I liked him, although he's hit on me like five times. I rolled my eyes at the thought. Will boys ever take the hint?

I walked into the science class and of course Seth and I were put together when we had to go in pairs of course. I noticed Jaimee beaming when she was put with Riley. I laughed to myself.

"Hey" Seth said to me.

"Hi" I replied. He hadn't spoken to me in weeks. I tried to hide my shock. I guessed he saw through it since he smirked.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, fine. You?" Not a very exciting conversation is it?

"Pretty good I guess" he shrugged. I was dying to shout at him, "What's happened to you?" but thought best not to. Probably wouldn't even give me a straight answer.

We just talked. He made me laugh a bit unil he suddenly stopped as if some thought came to him. When the bell went he got up abruptly and walked off just saying, "I gotta go, sorry."

I walked up to Caleb, "Do I smell of something?"

He sniffed close to my shoulder, "No, why?"

"Just wondering" I replied and turned around to the door but he'd already gone.

I walked home with just Caleb. He only lived just up the street.

"Wanna go out later?" he asked.

"Where?"

"Party. Jaimee and Caleb are asking if they got any plans later" he said.

"Yeah sure. Not like I'm doing anything" I shrugged.

I walked into my house and swung my bag over the back of the kitchen chair and sat down.

"Hey, baby. Excited about Saturday? How was school?" my mom was rolling out pastry.

"Hey. Am I ever excited about birthdays? And school was . . . okay."

"You used to love your birthdays" She stopped and turned to face me.

"Yea, maybe when I was about nine" I never fully enjoyed my birthdays after about my tenth. Started to fear growing old.

"You going to that party later?"

The party was an under 18s night. No alcohol. I'd been to a few since I was 13. It was always fun at those things.

"Actually, I was just about to ask you."

"Sure you can go."

"Thanks mom" my mom was always awesome. She trusted me. That was a good thing and a bad thing sometimes.

I got dressed up and Logan came to pick me up and came up to the door.

"Wow" he said.

I laughed, "I'll take it as a compliment."

We went to pick Jaimee and Caleb up and went to the party. It was just a little under 18s do. We go occasionally from time to time ever sice we were 14. Brings back so many memories.

When we arrived we were one of the first to get in and we just completely let loose. We had such a laugh. Unexpectantly Seth and the others were there. I could see in Caitlin's eyes this was bringing back memories. I was itching to go over and just pull her up with us but something just told me to stay away from them these days. It was like instictual.

Jaimee got a bit warm and had to sit down. She didn't look so good and I got worried so I decided to go up and get her a bottle of water.

At the bar a sixteen year old approached me, "Hey, babe. How about me and you go somewhere."

I put on a disgusted face, "I don't think so."

He gripped onto my arm tightly, "C'mon, I'll go easy on you" he whispered in my ear.

"Ow. You're hurting me. Let go" I was unsuccesful as I tried to break free from his tight grapple.

Out of no-where Seth was beside me and grabbed the guy's arm, "I think she asked you to leave her alone."

As he let go a feeling of safety swept over me as I wrapped my arms around one of Seth's. I could have sworn I saw the corner of his mouth twitch trying to fight a smile although it was dark and I was probably wrong.

"Now, get out of here" Seth growled. I smirked as they all backed off. "Mind if I drive you home?"

"Um, no, course not" I replied, secretly estatic. I threw the water bottle to Caleb who caught it nicely and Seth took my hand and led me out into the car park.

We got in his car. It was a sports ford. A beautiful midnight blue colour too. I got in and strapped up, "This is beautiful" I said.

"Thanks" he smiled. Did he just smile? Seriously?

He drove me home and sat on the front porch.

"I'm home" I shouted through the door.

"Okay" my dad shouted back.

"I'll just be on the front porch."

I sat down next to Seth. It sudennly got so hot. I took my jacket off and heard a low growl from deep within Seth's chest.


	3. Disaster

**Chapter 3**

"I'm gonna kill him" he growled.

As I looked up at him suddenly he wreched over as if in pain, teeth grinding together and his jaw locked tight.

"Jade, please. You need to get out of here!" he looked up at me, sorrow and regret in his eyes, I didn't understand. "I don't want to hurt you. Please! Run!"

I couldn't. I found myself unable to so much as function properly.

Seth's shirt started to tear in places and I could have sworn some form of fur was coming through. I gasped.

My mom had came up to see what all the noise was and as I shouted Seth gave out a howl. He'd taken complete form now. He threw my mom backwards and into out glass cabinet. She lay on the floor weak. I lifted her in my arms, blood on my hands. For some reason I didn't understand my dad tried to calm Seth down!

"Seth, you can control this. Don't let the wolf control you!"

Seth seemed to calm but suddenly I saw his eyes go small and he roared and killed my dad instantly. I couldn't bear to watch. I knew I'd be next. When nothing happened I looked up. Seth looked at his paws covered in blood and yelped. I could have sworn he was crying. A tear ran down my face and he looked at me with true sorrow and despair for himslef in his eyes. He ran out the door and into the woods. My mother was dying, that I could tell.

"Just promise me one thing baby" she put her hand on my cheek she was so cold, "Just remember, don't blame Seth, it wasn't his fault."

I didn't quite understand but said "I promise mom, I love you" anyway. She smiled and drew her last breath. I cried into her chest.

Someone must have heard everything near by because the police turned up minutes later. They put a blanket around me and sat me on the back step of an amblumance. A policeman stood in front of me taking notes on his pad as I answered questions on what had happened.

"Miss Best? Can you tell us who did this?" He asked me.

"I . . . I . . . uh" a lump in my throat appeared when I caught sight of four men carrying two black body bags into the back of a different amblumance, "I . . . don't know. They were just big, um, two of them and they were wearing ski masks so I couldn't see their faces."

Did I just lie to the police? He wraped up the questioning for the time being and I was sent to hospital. I didn't speak a word not even when we got there. I simply nodded or shook my head whenever needed.

"Do you have any legal guardians? Godparents perhaps?" a nurse asked me.

I shook my head and she left to check my records.

Half an hour later Seth and his parents Jackson and Gracie came to pick me up. Guess I'd be living with them now.


	4. Moving In

**Chapter 4**

I ran to him and hugged Seth, "I'm so, so sorry" he whispered into my ear.

"Wasn't your fault" I whispered back. I felt him squeeze me tight.

Jackson looked shocked. I guess normal people would have screamed at him, hit him, maybe even called him a murderer. But me, I fell in love with him. I've never been exactly normal.

Gracie noticed the police and nurse heading back, "Seth, get out of here."

"Don't worry. I . . . I lied, I told them two guys broke in wearing ski masks" I looked at the floor and when I looked up again both Gracie and Seth looked shocked too.

"You lied, for me?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, course" I nodded slightly.

Seth took my hand as I turned to face the nurse and officer.

"Mr . . . Anderson, it's actually you I wanted to talk to. A few have informed me that you brought Jade home?" the oficer got his pen and pad out ready.

"Yeah, we had to leave a little early" Seth squeezed my hand gently.

"So, did you see anything of the incident?"

"No I left about five minutes before" Seth replied and he scribbled rapidly on the notepad.

"Okay that's it for now" he finally looked up "We'll inform you if we get anymore info."

I nodded. As the officer left the nurse sat me down and shone one of those wierd lights in my eyes.

"She's just in a bit of traumatic shock. Course, can't blame her. Fifteen and already lost her parents, poor thing" the nurse said to Jackson. I could see the pain that shot through Seth.

The nurse said I should go home and get some rest so Jackson, Gracie and Seth took me back to their house to stay.

"So, why did you lie?" Seth asked when we got in. Jackson and Gracie went straight to bed. I knew my way around, I'd been here enough times.

"A few reasons" I shrugged.

"Such as?" he smirked slyly.

"Well, not like I could say 'oh yeah, officer. A werewolf lost control and killed them.' Then I'd really sound crazy" he laughed at my words.

"And the other reasons?" he raised an eyebrow.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Go to bed."

He laughed, "Nah not tired. Besides where are you gonna sleep?"

I shrugged, "I can sleep on the couch you know?"

"Ha! No chance."

"Why?"

"I'm not letting you sleep on the couch" he shook his head.

"Ooh, touchy. Besides, what does it matter to you?" I leaned against the wall biting my lip in an effort not to laugh.

"Go to bed" he smiled.

I laughed, "Make me."

"Seriosuly?" he walked up close to me, our noses almost touching, "You, a little human, are challenging me? A werewolf?"

"Yep" I smirked.

"Hmm, okay" he almost turned around before quickly throwing me over his shoulder and walking up the stairs.

"Seth!" I screamed and laughed, "Put me down!"

He dropped me onto his bed, "Now, go to sleep, Jade."

I sat there cross legged looking at my hands twisting in my lap. Deep in thought.

Seth sat next to me, "What's wrong?"

"Just thinking, just now, laughing and messing around with you, I completely forgot about today."

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked.

"Bit of both really" I smiled.

He put his arm over me and rubbed my shoulder. I looked up at him and looked deep into his eyes for a minute before he kissed me.

I felt butterflies fill my stomach and I blushed.

He laughed, "Now will you get to sleep?"

"Hmm, maybe" I smiled.

He lay on the couch and I lay down and put the covers over myself. It was so comfy. Seth's werewolf smell was so alluring, it alone helped me drift off into my dreams. Although they weren't really dreams at all.


	5. Aftermath

**Chapter 5**

They were more like nightmares. There were flashbacks of that night. The big, terrifying werewolf turned to me. My ears filled with pain as if they were bleeding everytime the loud crashing occured everytime it put his foot down. It gave out an enormous roar than made pure fear and terror shoot though me with incredible speed. It got closer and closer and I was too petrified to move. He leapt for me and I screamed.

I shot up and so did Seth when I gasped.

"You okay?" he asked already at my side.

"Yeah, sure" I started breathing again, "Um, bad dream."

He sat at my side, "About me?"

I couldn't lie to him, "Yeah." I dropped my head.

"Ugh, I'm such an idiot. I should've conrtolled my temper!" Seth got up and started pacing back and forth at the end of the bed.

"Seth, it wasn't your fault. I don't know much but I know it must be hard."

"That's just the thing! I've conroled it before. Why couldn't I control it then? Why did I have to go and . . . do that?"

"Seth-"

"How can you even be in the same room with me after what I did to you?"

"I . . . I . . ." I couldn't say it. It was the one word I despised.

He didn't realise how close to the wall he was and straight into the it. The suprised exression on his face made me laugh so much I fell off the bed. He laughed too and helped me up. I think he purposly made me close to him when I stood up. I smiled. He kissed me and I hugged him.

"Want me to stay with you tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah, please."

He sat upright on the bed and opened his arms for me. I lay nest to him and he put his arms around me. We lay on top of the blanket, there was no need for it around Seth. I drifted off to sleep without difficulty. This time they were dreams.

I woke in the morning to him staring at me.

"You know, that's always freaked me out" I said sitting up.

He smiled, "You know what you're getting yourself into right? I mean, I _am _a werewolf and extremely dangerous. I could hurt you, or maybe even worse-"

I gave him a look that said 'heard it all before' and he sighed.

"- all I'm trying to say is, just when I say run, you have to, okay?"

"Sure" he knew as well as I did that I was lying.

"Jade, I'll never be able to forgive myself if I so much as scratch you. I . . . well I mean I . . ."

I laughed, "Now I know if you're soft or not."

He smirked and pulled me up, "C'mon, breakfast."

We walked downstairs and I smelled freshly made pancakes. They smelled just like my mom's but the scent turned me sick. I ran outside and threw up in the bin.

Seth ran out behind me and held my hair back, "Jade? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm cool. Everything's just getting to me."

"Why don't you have a quick bite to eat, get dressed and then I'll take you somewhere? Get some fresh air."

I nodded, "Yeah, sounds good."

Seth smiled and jerked his head to the door to the door.

I did exactly that. I ate, I thought it was best my guess is that last thing my parents would have wanted was me not eating, and got dressed.

"Ready?" Seth asked me.

"Yeah, sure. Where are we going?" I grabbed my bag and threw it over my shoulder.

"Surprise. I think you'll like it."

We went to a forest. It was so beautiful to me. It was misty and dark. The trees were black and leafless. I wasn't gothic or anything but places like these always peaked my interest.

"Like it?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Love it?"

I nodded.

Seth smiled and hugged me from behind my waist. He took a quick sniff and his smile disappeared.

A voice came out of the darkness, "Well, well. Look who it is."


	6. Everyone Has Enemies

Seth pushed me behind him, "Back off, Carter. I told you I'm done with this."

I was confused. Who's Carter? What was Seth done with?

A figure appeared through the mist. It was a boy (obviously) he looked about the same age as Seth but perhaps a little older. He wasn't as big as Seth was though.

Carter peered besides Seth who was probably trying to hide me from him, "I see you have company."

Seth growled at him, "You stay away from her."

I smirked. I loved it when he got protective.

"Hey, beautiful" he winked at me to wind Seth up. Sexual harassment was becoming a regular thing lately. Carter walked a bit closer, "Aren't you that girl who's parents were murdered?"

Seth looked behind at me sorrow in his eyes. I took his hand and smiled.

"And let me guess you're the murderer, right?" Carter meant it as a joke of course but I could see how it hurt Seth. It killed me to see that horrible pain inside him. Carter saw it too and laughed and clapped his hands together, "ha! I was just joking, but seriously?"

Carter snapped his fingers and two others appeared behind him. One was pretty big, well he was huge! The other was To me this just screamed out disaster. I guessed Seth sensed I was getting a bit scared 'cause he squeezed my hand. He probably also misunderstood. I wasn't scared for me, I was scared for him.

I heard Carter growl and the four turned to their wolves. I remembered the first time I saw Seth change I was scared of him, but now? Now, everything's changed so much already.

Seth put his hand . . . or paw, on my hip behind him. I put my hand on his. His ears pricked up. I giggled. Guess he wasn't quite expecting that.

I backed up and couldn't watch as they fought. I felt so . . . usless when I couldn't help him.

When I peeked I noticed they had Seth pinned down and I absentmindly pounced on Carter who I could see was about to bite. We toppled over but Carter was a werewolf so he was stronger than I was and he kicked me into the trunk of a thick tree. A short scream escaped through my teeth. That one hurt.

I automatically noticed Seth got angry and fought back. Jason and Isaac ran for it and while Carter and Seth fought, Seth knocked Carter to the ground and Carter realised he was on his own now. He growled and ran off too. Seth snorted and turned back to his normal form.

Seth lifted me up in his arms, "You okay?" His voice sounded strained; worried.

"Yeah, no broken bones" Seth put me down.

I noticed Seth's clothes had ripped, all but his jeans. Thank god, that would have been awkward. I can't help it. I'm a fifteen year old girl, but my eyes caught sight of his chest and abs.

I swallowed hard, "Wow."

"I know. I'm sorry. You shouldn't see me like that" Seth misunderstood.

"Oh, no. I'm fine with that. You don't scare me."

Seth raised an eyebrow, "So . . . what?" Seth looked at himself. "Oh, right."

Seth blushed and I smirked, "Can I?"

Seth spread out his arms, "Go ahead."

I drifted my fingers down up right arm and down to his stomach. When I looked up he was smiling broadly and he kissed me. Long and slow.

He twisted his fingers in my hair, "I love you."

I can't quite explain the feeling that came over me. I felt a bit taken aback and I just burst into a smile. "Love you more."

I kissed his cheek and was about to walk behind him when he pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear, "Impossible."

My arm swung to my stomach. What was that?

"You feeling ill?"

"No, I'm . . . okay? I think I am anyway. Got a really wierd feeling in my stomach."

Seth smirked smugly. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, don't worry. C'mon, let's get out of here before they come back" Seth put his arm around my waist.

"So who are they?" I leaned into him.

"That . . . was Carter, Isaac and Jason. Don't ask. I'll explain later. I just wanna get home right now."


End file.
